Lesser of the Two Evils
by MEStarr
Summary: Elena catches Stefan cheating with Bonnie, then goes on yet another road trip with Damon...stuff happens. After a while, after Damon and Elena are together, Stefan becomes jealous...but what will he do? DELENA!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**Hi ho **

(Elena's POV)

Ever since we'd opened the tomb, Stefan had been acting strange around Damon and I. He was quiet when I went over and seemed detached when we talked on the phone. When I went to their house, he always tensed up when Damon came in and talked to me. Over the past couple of days I'd figured it was because I went back in to get Damon and managed to persuade him to come with only a few words. I'd noticed that the only one he seemed normal around was Bonnie, he was always talking to her and comforting her about her grandmother's death; almost taking my job!

I was sitting in the middle of my bed, my pen hovering over a new blank page of my diary as it had been for the past ten minutes. I couldn't think of what to write. A minute later I snapped the book shut and stood up, pacing around my room whilst trying to think of what to do.

With a sigh I leant against the dresser; I'd been in my room all day, it was 6:30pm and I was still in my pajamas! I decided to change, pulling on some black skinny jeans and a loose white racer-back tank top. Before I left my room I pulled my long hair into a messy pony tail and put on a black zip-up hoodie. Aunt Jenna and Jeremy were in the kitchen when I got downstairs.

"Hey, I'm going out. I need to go see Stefan." I told them.

"Okay, text me if you're staying over." Jenna nodded, with one final wave I walked out of the house. The sun was low in the sky as I made my way to the boarding house, within fifteen minutes I stood in front of the wooden door. Giving it a gentle push I found it to be open and walked cautiously in, looking around for any sign of either brother.

"Stefan? Damon?" I called out meekly, walking into the empty den. One glance in the kitchen told me there was nobody there; I spotted a dark green shirt on the floor at the bottom of the stairs and sighed: men. On reaching the landing, I frowned, hearing noises…moaning, coming from Stefan's room.

Cautiously, I walked to the door; the sounds getting louder, I could hear the creaking of bed springs. Dreading and knowing what I would find, I pushed the door open. I froze at the sight of Stefan, my boyfriend, on top of Bonnie, my best friend; both naked. My heart literally stopped, as did the movement on the bed as the two realized the company.

"Oh shit…" Bonnie breathed, looking at me wide eyed with horror.

"Elena! I'm so sorr-!" Bonnie began but I was already gone. I turned and ran back along the corridor and down the stairs, my vision blurred from the tears in my eyes as I was freed from the front door. I didn't stop running until I was totally out of breath. Tears streaming down my face, shoulders shaking with the sobs.

How could they do this to me? How could _Bonnie_ do that to me: my best friend since kinder-garten? I wiped my wet face and took a deep breath, slowing to a walk; but the tears just kept on flowing. It was almost totally dark now; I pulled up my hood and wrapped my arms around myself.

Typically for the moment, thunder tore through the silent night and a second later, the rain began to fall hard; soaking me in seconds. "Typical." I laughed quietly, looking up at the sky and letting the rain fall.

For a while I just kept on walking aimlessly, I must have taken a wrong turning because I should have been back near the town by now and didn't recognize the road. But I didn't care; I didn't want to go back, I couldn't face Jenna and no doubt have to explain what had happened. A sudden crazy thought rushed through my head; what I wanted now was to go on another random road-trip to take my mind of everything.

Just then, I spotted a movement out of the corner of my eye; a shadow flitting through the trees running parallel to the trees. My heart sped up a beat and I quickened my pace. Why was it that every time I was alone vampire's appeared and tried to kill me? Not that I knew this was a vampire but I guessed it would be.

I looked behind me to see the deserted moonlit road, sensing some other being nearby. Turning my head straight again, I almost screamed at dark figure only inches away from me. My hands flew up as feeble protection but the figure grabbed them, gentler than I expected. I struggled against his grip but he was too strong.

"Elena…Elena! Stop it! It's me, Damon!" the man shouted over the rain.

I stopped fighting and looked up into the familiar blue crystal eyes; he was frowning slightly, "Oh…Damon." I murmured.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his eyes. I bit my lip and shook my head, not wanting to recount the earlier event. "Hey, what happened?"

Slowly I stepped forward and buried my head onto his hard chest, initially taken aback; he wrapped his arms around me after a second. "C'mon, let's get you back to the house, you're soaked." He said after a while, pulling back slightly.

I shook my head, "No! I'm not going back there." I told him and once again he frowned, this time confused.

"Let's get out of the rain and you tell me what happened. Stay here for a second." He said before disappearing. A few minutes later a car pulled up beside me and Damon motioned for me to get in. I let out a relieved sigh at the dry and the warmth of his car. "So what happened?" he demanded.

Knowing he'd find out anyway, I told him, "Well, I went to see Stefan to talk to him…you know how weird he's being." He nodded and smirked, "When I go there the door was open and neither of you came when I called out. I went up to his room…and…" I trailed off, tears flooding my eyes again and I looked away from him out the window.

He reached up and brushed away a stray tear, the skin tingling where he'd touched it, "Tell me." he said in a soothing voice that you'd never expect to hear from him.

"He was with Bonnie." I told him quickly. He frowned, momentarily not understanding, and then realization spread over his face.

"I'm sorry Elena."

I shook my head, "No you're not. You're just glad that he's being that asshole instead of you for a change." I sniffed.

He gasped mockingly, a hand on his heart, "Why…Elena…I'm hurt!" he smirked and I smiled slightly.

"Shu'up. I just want to forget…him and Bonnie." I sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head, knowing the offer, "No, I don't want you to compel me Damon." I smiled.

"Just an offer! How about we go away again…another road-trip; that'll help and the last one was fun!" he grinned. I laughed quietly; apparently he could read my mind now.

"You know what? I think I'd like that." I told him, his eyes widened in surprise, and then he grinned.

He switched on the ignition and revved the engine slightly and I laughed again, "Where too mi'lady? New York, Vegas? Anywhere you want?"

"Anywhere but here." I grinned as he began to drive, probably still shocked at my acceptance. I pulled out my phone to text Jenna: **Hi, I'm really sorry to do this again but I'll be back in a few days. Don't worry about me, I'm safe. Sorry, love you. Xx**

I sighed again and leant my head back against the headrest, "You know, we should make this our thing, random road-trips." I smiled, glancing over at him.

"We should." He smirked.

Five minutes later we reached the interstate and Damon put the radio on. I smiled slightly at the sound of Blondie 'Call Me'. Within ten minutes I fell asleep, ignoring the vibrating of my phone in my pocket.

**Reviews are welcome…please don't be too mean! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! I'll try and update as often as possible but I am pretty bad at keeping a story doing…but I have a plan! **

**I'M SORRY I'VE TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE!I'VE HAD LOTS OF SCHOOL WORK AND EXAMS COMING UP!SORRYSORRYSORRY! **

(Elena's POV)

I woke up to the soft purr of an engine, bright sunlight flooding my eyes as I pulled them open. I looked over to see Damon driving, oblivious to my waking up. Smiling slightly, I watched him concentrate on the road, a small crease between his eyebrows.

"Hey." I smiled.

He glanced over and smirked, "You're awake! Finally, I thought you were dead." I sighed and shook my head, sitting up straighter and looking around at our surroundings. We were driving up a deserted main road, nothing but grassy hills around us.

"Where are we?" I yawned.

"Somewhere in Tennessee; I haven't been here in ages." He shrugged. I nodded and smiled, I liked this part of a road-trip; driving to wherever you want, find some random hotel and just live your life freely. A minute later I pulled out my blackberry: 17 missed calls from Stefan, 8 from Jenna, 2 from Jeremy and 6 from Bonnie, along with a load of texts. I sighed and dropped it back onto the seat, not wanting to think about them. "You okay?" he asked, apparently watching me.

"Fine…lots of missed calls." I told him, looking out the window.

I felt him poke my arm and I scowled back at him, "Oi…go away brooding, angry Elena…come back happy, carefree Elena. Or else I _will _take you back home and I _will _lock you in a room with St Stefan. Consider yourself warned." He said, a smile turning the corner of his lips.

I poked him back, "Fine. Now…music!" I said with a smile. I flicked through the radio stations until I found a good song, I heard Damon groan quietly when Beyonce and Lady Gaga came on with 'Telephone'. "C'mon Damon! Sing along!" I laughed.

"You pain me little Elena!" he sighed.

Within a minute we were both singing along at the top of our voices.

(Stefan's POV)

I couldn't believe it…Elena had caught us. I'd been so stupid, I should have been listening…of course I was quite busy at the time. I mean, I love Elena…but I think I love Bonnie too. She feels terrible too; she was her best friend after all.

After she'd run off and Bonnie left, I did go to find her. I didn't find her at her house; I searched everywhere in between but to no avail. She wasn't anywhere! I called her, over and over; but it would just ring and ring until it got to voicemail. I figured she was blanking my calls, but then I'd gone to her house this morning and she still wasn't there. Neither Jenna nor Jeremy knew where she was, and Damon was gone too.

So I went over to Bonnie's to cheer her up and try to figure out what to do; we never expected her to find out and hadn't thought of what to do if she did. We decided to keep 'us' on the down-low for now, if we made it public then people would figure out what would happen and neither of us really wanted that reputation.

We decided that when she finally came back, we'll sit her down and have a talk, make her understand that we do love each other and that we never meant for her to find out.

(Elena's POV)

We'd stopped at a small town in the north-west corner of the state caller Woodland Mills. It was tiny with a population of only 296 people. I figured that that wouldn't help Damon be very discrete in his eating; two new people come to town, then a load of murders…that would go down well!

Of course Damon ignored this fact and booked us into the small motel on the outskirts of the town. I had no surprise when I found that it only had one double bed in the tiny room; so typical of him. "Damon…dibs on the bed." I said, sliding into the middle of the mattress.

"Well, I paid so no. And also, are you going to stop me?" he smirked, an eyebrow raised suggestively.

I sighed and shook my head, "Course I'm not!" I smiled innocently, his eyes widened slightly in surprise,"I'll take the couch." His face fell into a scowl.

"Hmm, but, since I paid for the room, and I brought us here, and I paid for the gas and snacks for the journey; I _think_ that I you owe me. So, you can pay me back…by sleeping in the bed…with me!" he was grinning like a schoolboy who knew he'd won.

I scowled again, "We'll see."

"Yes you will."

We spent the rest of that day wandering around the small town much to Damon's annoyance; all he wanted was to stay at the hotel, kill people, of eat. Such a bloody vampire!

As the night began to draw in we stopped in a bar and had some dinner, of course he compelled the bartender to serve me. He led me towards one of the corner booths and slid in opposite me. "So…are we going to catch a glimpse of drunk Elena on this little escapade?" he asked with his smirk.

"Hmm…well, I just don't know about that." I sighed sarcastically, "You see, the few times I get drunk, bad things tend to happen. Like in Georgia, when I had to convince that other vampire not to kill you maybe!"

He cocked his head to the side and sighed, "_But, _this time we didn't come here for any particular reason to see anyone _so_, there is no chance that that will happen again!" he grinned, looking triumphant.

I let out a sigh and ran my finger over the top of the beer bottle, "_But_, how do you know that! As you said the other week, you can't tell whether or not a person is a vampire; unless you're in a very, very, very quiet place."

He frowned, "Don't try and be smart." He said and I laughed, taking a small sip of the beer.

"So can we make a small deal; you're not allowed to kill _anybody_ at all and I'll try and be happy and 'carefree' for the whole time." I asked, leaning back.

He thought about it for a second, "I suppose that could work; an anti-brooding-anti-killing-road trip…how hard could it be?" he grinned.

I laughed again and shook my head, "Well for you, harder than most people."

"But I'm not 'people' Elena." He said in the weird way only he can do.

I sighed at the clear innuendo, "Shut up and eat your food."

**Hope you liked it…not amazing clearly **** Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lesser of the Two Evils- Chapter Three**

**It **_**has**_** been a while hasn't it…I apologize sincerely. I kind of forgot about this one which I wrote a looonng time ago but forgot to upload so sorry for the bad quality writing. **

**Say hi to a side of drunken Elena that you've never seen before…I'm not going to do all the slurred and drunken writing so just imagine that she is.**

**This **_**will**_** be embarrassing **** for me.**

(Damon's POV)

'_I'm not sure what I see,_

_Cupid don't fuck with me!_

_Are you telling me this is a sign?_

_She's looking in my eyes, noticing no other guys,_

_Are you telling me this is a sign?'_

"Dude! You're girl is piiiissssssssseeeeddddd!"

I laughed and dragged my eyes away from Elena, who was currently dancing on the bar with some other girl, to the guy slumped down in a bar stool two away from me. He couldn't have been more than twenty but clearly he'd been served, his voice slurred as he gawped at Elena. She did look pretty damn hot, I admit; wearing a short black body-con, strapless dress which practically looked like it had been sewn onto her. Her hair was flying around like it had a life of its own.

I'd sat as close as I could, constantly cautious that any second she was going to drop off the high bar, the beer in her hand was half empty and she had had at least five before that one. Lucky compulsion and she wasn't even asked for an ID.

"That she is," I smirked, watching her closely. Her and the other girl were singing along to Justin Timberlake's part at the top of their voices; holding the attention of everyone in the noisy bar. When Snoop Dogg sounded through the speakers, though unable to rap in her drunken state; it didn't stop her trying.

When the song came to an end there was a loud round of applause and the two drunks fell about in hysterics. Elena, as expected, was the one that decided to fall. I was over there in an instance and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked around, dazed at her sudden change in scenery, "Wow…this is strange…" she commented, blinking.

I laughed again and set her straight, gently removing the alcohol from her grasp, "I think it's time to go now,"

"What! Nooo! I'm having fun Damon! Me and ma new gyals are partyin' 'arrd!" she protested. Oh dear… She froze, a new though hitting her; I braced myself, "OMG! We need to find some mandemzz!"

Sweet Jesus. Did she just say that? I was staring at her in absolute shock.

"Okay, now we really need to go."

She shook her head stubbornly, "No. I'm feelin' wavey!"

I took a deep breath. She was going gangster on me…dammit. I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me, "Elena, you are _you_, in a tiny town in the Deep South. You _can't _say that…it's just wrong." She frowned and her bottom lip stuck out, making her look absolutely adorable.

Suddenly a cheeky smirk lit up her face and she leant in close, her lips going to my ear and her hands on shoulders. I froze, unsure of what she was doing and trying to keep control of myself; I could not take advantage of drunk-London-gangster-Elena.

I could feel her hot breath on my ear and clenched my eyes shut for a second. Dude! Pull yourself together already!

"Peak," she whispered huskily into my ear and I bit back a groan.

My arm slipped around her waist and I pulled her back, "Elena…I'm taking you home." Before she could protest, I'd super-speeded out of the bar and was back at the motel in under a minute. I let her go and she keeled over to the side, dizzy from the sudden movement and drunkenness. Again, I caught her before she fell and sighed, keeping an eye around her waist while I unlocked the door.

She began giggling at nothing in particular, "Tickles…"she smiled between laughs, I realised she meant my hand on her waist and sighed again.

"_That _tickles? What about this?" I smirked, moving my other hand to tickle her stomach and she began laughing hysterically, hardly able to stand. I stopped and, laughing myself, watched her struggling to breathe.

"Silly vampire." She panted and I rolled my eyes, endlessly amused at her new drunken side. She stumbled through the open doorway and I followed in, closing it behind me and turning back to see her sitting on the end of the bed. Suddenly she flew back and threw her hands above her head. I walked over and knelt to remove her shoes. I wasn't sure how she managed to walk in them; they were about five inches and she was wasted. "I wonder how thin these walls are…" my head snapped up to stare at her incredulously. Did I really just hear that?

"Come again?" I questioned stiffly.

Her head was twisted round awkwardly to study the wall behind the headboard, "Just…if we did the nasty…would anyone hear us?" My mouth fell open and I just stared at her in absolute astonishment. Shouldn't I be the one to come up with these lines?

"Okay, I think its bedtime now." I stood and she reached out so I could pull her up to standing. She stumbled into me and giggled again as I set her right. Her next move shocked me even more; she reached her arms up so I could remove her dress. "Elena…"

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and gave me puppy eyes, "Pleeaasee?"

Oh Jesus…she was going to kill me. Slowly, I reached for the hem of the dress and pulled it up and over her head; leaving her standing in all black lingerie. I was a guy, I couldn't help but stare.

"Thank you baby." She pressed a kiss to my cheek and hopped into the bed.

What?

Without a warning, she swiftly shot up again, a look on her face like she'd just had an epiphany, "Teeth." I held my breath, posh gangster? Please no… Without another word she stood and staggered into the bathroom. I let out a deep sigh of relief and got ready for bed myself, pulling on some black pyjama trousers and slipping into the bed, lying on my side; facing away from the door. I turned off the light but it hardly made a difference; damn street light outside… I listened carefully, ready to run over if I heard her falling over or going for anything that could ever be considered dangerous.

Not a minute later, she re-entered the room. I heard her stumble around a little and ram into the bedside table, "Ow." I smirked and rolled onto my back, watching her.

"You know, if you asked nicely, I could turn the light on." She stuck her tongue out and flopped down on the bed; lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. "I thought you were refusing to sleep in the same bed as me?" I questioned.

She groaned and aimed an absolutely pathetic slap to my arm and I laughed quietly, "I can't be bothered to be a stubborn women right now." That just made me laugh more and she tried to hit me again but fell totally short. We fell into a comfortable silence and, just as I was about to drop off, she let out a loud frustrated growl, shocking me into consciousness.

"What!"

"Why's it so bloody light! How the hell am I supposed to fall asleep here?" she practically shouted and I winced slightly at the volume.

"Pull the covers over your head. Now sleep!" she let out a little huff and settled down again. But alas, there was no peace. She tossed and turned for about five minutes and I genuinely wanted to knock her out, drain her to the point that she faints…_anything_! How did Stefan cope with her? "_Woman_! If you don't stop I'm going to do something that I _will_ regret."

She stopped and watched me, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, "Fine." She muttered, turning onto her side to face away from me.

Peace…for a minute. What was wrong with her!

Just as I thought she was about to go to sleep she began to move again. But before I could jump up to throttle her, she moved all the way over and rested her head on my chest, her arm winding up to hug my stomach. I froze and watched her in shock and confusion. She let out a deep sigh and seemed to finally relax, sinking into my side. Cautiously, I snaked my arm around her and pulled her a little tighter.

She didn't make a sound for the rest of the night.

(Elena's POV)

I awoke slowly the next day with a splitting headache. I couldn't remember where exactly I was even. What had I done last night?

I tried to move out of the bed but something held me back. I looked down to see a lovely, toned arm curled around my bare stomach…wait a minute…why was I only in my underwear? And who the hell does this arm belong to? I turned slowly, slightly scared that I was going to find some absolutely hideous, brutish stranger that I'd…met…in that mystery that was last night.

I got the absolute opposite. I was currently being effectively spooned by one Mr Damon Salvatore. Funny, I never took him for a spooner…It took me a minute to realise that he was topless and I was pressing against his very nice stomach. What _had_ I done last night? Why was I, in a way, sleeping with my boyfriend…no, ex-boyfriends brother? This was very strange…

But he did look pretty cute. If he knew I'd ever thought of him as 'cute' he'd probably rip my head off just to prove that he was the polar opposite. But he did.

Preparing myself to get up, I began to shift away from him. Only for him to pull me back, wrap his other arm around me and pull me all the way onto his chest. Oh Buddha…this was not easy. Damn vampire.

It took almost ten minutes but eventually I got out of his hold, crawling to the edge of the bed and finally standing. I knew that only the slightest sound would wake him up but I really aspirin right now. Feeling incredibly self-conscious in my lack of clothing, I reached for the black shirt that was thrown on the floor at the end of the bed and put it on. It came down to about mid thigh and I rolled up the sleeves, doing up a few of the buttons in the middle to hold it together. It smelt amazingly of Damon.

Bad thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, I began to creep towards the bathroom, it took forever but I managed. He still hadn't moved, not even a flutter of his eyelid. But I was sure he was somehow conscious…or maybe I really had gotten better at this creeping around vampire's thing.

My head was spinning like crazy and I had to close my eyes and rest it against the sink to calm the dizziness. Damn hangovers, lucky damn vampire. I knew he'd be absolutely fine when he woke up. Taking a deep breath, I gulped down the pill with some water and checked my appearance in the mirror…instantly regretting it. One side of my hair was all knotted and back-combed, and then my dark eye make-up had smudged to stain the areas around my eyes. Shit…A feeble attempt to remove it with water only made it marginally better.

I let out a renouncing sigh, tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and made my way back into the room; only to find that the bed was now empty…

**Is that not the worst cliff hanger ever? It's already four pages so I'll just upload another one quickly. **

**PLEASE review! Shed some much needed light into this pit of dark work…:/**


End file.
